


Administrative Interference

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Loving Sex, Milking, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Obsessive Love, Yandere love - Freeform, dub con, emotionless sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Penny never got love or feelings. Being denied friends and forced to serve as Whitley Schnee's bodyguard, she never expected him to force feelings of love from her and he never expected just how far she would go to keep him safe...
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Administrative Interference

**Author's Note:**

> A com for doctor homicide!

Whitley was never one for people. 

"So why must I have a babysitter?" Whitley asked as his father sighed.

"A bodyguard Whitley. Not a babysitter." Jacques said as he looked at the guardian of his son and heir. The strange very humanoid robot that was suspiciously dressed and made to look like a real human girl blinked twice in silence. 

"But! But why do I even need a bodyguard? Why is there a reason for it?" He asked as Jacques sighed.

"With your fools of sisters going out and about on their huntress and military schemes you are the most important child of mine and I have to make sure I take every measure to safeguard your security and my family line! You are going to take this bodyguard and you are going to do it with grace do you hear me!?" Jacq shouted as Whitley finally sighed.

"Yes."

"Good! Now get to know your new guard. You! Robot! You are to never leave my son's side, do you hear me? I have worked tooth and nail to get Ironwood to agree to have you given to my son as a protector and you are going to make sure that he is safe no matter what! Your only purpose is to keep him safe do you hear me? And nothing is going to come between that! Even his own words do you hear me!?"

"Yes sir." The robot replied in an emotionless tone before Jacq huffed and walked out slamming the door!

"Really! Father is too much! I do not need-"

"My name is Penny Polendina. I am going to be the one in charge of safeguarding your life. Whether you like it or not we are going to be together for the rest of your biological life. Do you want to be friends?" 

Penny asked as Whitley paused the boy stared at the robot her odd green eyes that shifted inside of her head rolled and shook like some kind of biological gears as he stared at them.

"I... yes? I think it would be better if we were friends." Whitley said not really meaning it but rationalizing that a friendly Penny was better than a hostile one. 

"You want to be friends?" Penny asked for once there was some kind of emotion behind her eyes as she looked almost pleased to see that Whitley was being more friendly than before. 

"That is splendid! Spectacular! Now... well..." Penny went silent the robot pausing her strange reddish-brown hair of hers that looked so organic that Whitley swore it was real and not some kind of just high-quality synthetic material. 

_ She looks just like a human girl. Her hips are wide, her skin a healthy pale color. Her breasts even look real! For Oum's sake did they want to build a robot or did they want to build some kind of kinky doll for the rich? Well, I guess that if that was another use for her I'd have a reason to keep her around. _

"Now what?"

"Um! Well, I don't know... I confess that I have never had a friend before so I am unsure how we should proceed... do you have any suggestions? I would be more than happy to hear them if you do!" Penny said another tinge of emotion coming in her tone as-

"I am going to go to bed Penny. You can do whatever you want but I am going to sleep." The boy said tired and irritated at his father's repeat treatment of him as something like a child! 

_ A child! Really I am the heir to the company! How can you make that kind of comparison!? I am a Schnee and I- _ Whitley paused as soon as he was under the bed's several thousand thread count coverings he heard the sounds of footsteps in the area. His eyes opened as soon as he heard the footsteps and saw Penny standing right next to his bed. 

The robot was simply looking down at him not blinking not speaking but just tilting her head down at a forty-degree angle before-

"What are you doing?" Whitley asked as the robot did not even budge over him.

"I am fulfilling my purpose as dictated to me by your father Jacques Schnee." 

"I... what the  _ hell _ do you think you are doing Penny? You do not look like you are helping-"

"I was told to keep watch over you for every second of your life so I will do that. I will watch you in your sleep to make sure that no harm will come to you. And I will make sure that no subnormal sleep issues arise under my watch. I will keep you safe." She said with a false smile that made Whitley shiver as he turned his head. 

"I... you do not have to do that you know? You don't have to watch me when I sleep." 

"I disagree. I will do what I am ordered to and I will not deviate from it." 

"I... I see." Whitley said looking at his scroll it was ten fifty pm and he decided to just shut his eyes and get some shut-eye to make sure that he was not aware of the strange creature glaring down at him in his slumber.

_ Maybe if I can just pretend that she is not there it will be better. _ The boy thought as he pushed his head down on the pillow. Whitley took a deep breath as he began to shut down and go to sleep. 

"Have a good night Whitley."

"Gah! Penny!"

"Sorry!" 

"It... it's fine. I'm just going to go to sleep..." He said as he once more closed his eyes trying to ignore the fact that he was being watched in his sleep and that there was nothing he could do about it for the rest of his life.

_ I better get used to it. Not like I can do anything to change before I become the new CEO... that day can not come soon enough... _

\-----

Whitley did not usually wake up in the middle of the night. He was normally a heavy sleeper but this time he was awoken by a need for water. 

"I need a drink." He said weakly as-

"Would you like some water, Whitley?" 

"AH!" Whitley gasped again as he got up shocked Penny was still in the same position that she was in before. The robot was starring down at him with her unblinking bright green eyes as the boy began to scoot back.

"What the hell!? Penny!? Have! Have you been watching me for the entire night?!"

"Yes, I have you had a restful sleep for the first few hours."

"What time is it?!"

"Two ten am in the morning. Would you like to have a glass of water now or later?" She asked as Whitley groaned there was no way that he was getting back to sleep with this robot just staring at him. 

_ She is going to be so annoying! Why me!? Why does it always have to be me who has to deal with these kinds of things?! Hell, she has the body of a woman I might as well try to treat her like one. _ He thought as a wicked grin split his lips.

"Well if you are just going to stand there all night then you might as well get into the bed with me. You know I can't have you standing alone all night right?" He asked knowing there was no way that she would actually get into his bed with him and that this might send her a system shock for whatever passed for it in her central processing unit.

"You... you want me to get into the bed with you?" Penny asked a hint of fear in her voice as Whitley grinned evilly.

"Yes. If you are going to guard me how do you expect to get anything done from out there!? You can't expect to get any guarding done without you being as close to me as possible you know?" He asked slyly as-

"Affirmative. That makes sense. I will do as you expect." 

"Say what now?" Whitley asked before Penny lifted the covers and slid into the bed next to him. Penny expertly slid into the bed with Whitley not breaking stride for a second as she slid her full near six-foot-tall frame under the covers and laid down her body next to him. Her green eyes rotating as Whitley coughed.

"I! You! You are in my bed?!" Whitley asked blushing the fact that an attractive girl or close enough was in the bed with him was more than enough to make him blush. Making him start to scoot back as-

"Your heart rate is elevating. Would you like me to leave the bed?" Penny asked as Whitley gritted his teeth, he hated being pushed back on the rear foot. He hated the fact that this thing! Was making him blush and when pushed into a corner did the only thing that he knew how to and bit back to double down.

"No! In fact, I would like you to get closer to me! Put your arms around me for one!"

"Very well then." She said before Whitley could argue the point she called his bluff. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. His face ending up in her chest as she securely locked him in place.

_ So soft. How is she so soft!? _ Whitley thought as he felt his head pushed into her breast. Once more Whitley was pushed on the back foot of their relationship as she pushed his head into her chest-

"Your heart rate has once again picked up. Your blood is also rushing to your genitals. Is this normal for you?" Whitley felt his fear, annoyance, and embarrassment skyrocket as he felt his body reacting to the girl like, robot pushing his face into her soft oh so soft chest that he felt like he was melting.

"It! It is nothing! I am fine!"

"You're genitals are growing in size. Is that a normal thing for someone like you to have?" Penny asked genuinely curious the robot was just trying to find out as much as possible about her charge but there was no way that Whitley was going to believe that, as far as he was concerned the synthetic was making fun of him.

Making fun of him for being young and weak compared to her and he was not going to take it lying down!

"It's nothing! This happens a lot to men-"

"You are barely a legal adult. Why do you call yourself a man?" Penny asked as Whitley once more had the breath caught in his throat. He was at a loss for words at what to do with the robot that was now keeping his head pushed into her chest with no way for him to escape.

As it happened Whitley felt his hands roam around Penny's body, she was soft, so soft. Not like the hard metal of the droids that he had seen patrol his house. Her skin felt real, she felt like a human! She even had a smell that was like lemons on her hair that was almost guaranteed to be perfume! The boy was convinced that the robot was messing with him and he was going to no longer be the but of her joke again!

"If! If you are so confused and obsessed with my g-genitals! Then why do you get up and show me your crotch!" Whitley shouted before gasping! He might have been upset but even he had a level of decorum that he did not want to show. 

"I'm sorry! Penny really you don't have to do that if you don't want to-"

"No that is not something that I have to hide. Here if you want me to show you my crotch allow me to show you." Penny said breaking the hold she had on Whitley in a moment. Whitley was once again reminded why she was assigned to be his guardian.

She was strong, insanely strong. She had gripped him with such force that at the time he did not realize it but she was keeping him close to her and if she wanted to she would have kept him there for as long as she wanted.

As she let him go she stood up her body stood before him towering her skirt fluttered as Whitley felt his eyes drawn up to her crotch as her hands gripped the bottom of the skirt as she paused.

"Are you sure you want to see this? I do not think that there is much to show you but I can if you ask." Penny said her tone, neutral not teasing or insulting just her usual matter of factness as Whitley coughed into his hand.

"N-no... go on. Do what I asked of you... please. We are friends you know? Friends do thins for friends." He said as Penny smile a truly happy sign on her lips before she cocked her head.

"So if that is true then after I do this for you will you do something for me, friend?"

"I... sure! Now just lift up your skirt." He said as Penny smiled.

"As you say best friend Whitley!" She said as she pulled up her hands Whitley paused as she lifted her skirt showing off her pale legs that just begged to be touched. Her tongue legs led up to a pair of pure teal panties that were notched with frilly curls at the top of their line and-

"Is this what you wanted to see a best friend?"

"I... not exactly, please take off your panties...."

"Affirmative!" She said taking a free hand and pulling down her panties and-

"Nothing?" Whitley asked, as there where he thought her privates would be. There was nothing no slit no nothing just a blank slab of fake smooth flesh where her pussy was supposed to be. 

"Is everything up to your task?" Penny asked as Whitley sighed he knew that he was asking too much of her and leaned back down shaking his head.

"Yes, Penny it is just as I thought. It's fine." He said leaning back sighing as she put her panties down and smiled.

"So best friend about my favour for you?" Penny asked as he paused. Whitley knew that he had said that he would do her a favor and well. He was a Schnee. He was a man of his word and he was not going to back down for it for a second!

"Oh yes about that... well ask away Penny. I will do my best to answer your question and fulfill your request to the best of my ability so ask away!" He said as-

"Well, then can I see your genitals?" She asked as he coughed.

"What!?" The boy asked as Penny cocked her head.

"Well, you say what you wanted to see so I was just curious if you would return the favor." The fake girl asked her voice dull and toneless but there was an edge of curiosity in her eyes as she looked down at her charge. 

"So will you allow me to see your genitals friend?" Penny asked as Whitley coughed this was really not something he wanted to do! But his pride as a Schnee won out in the end as he gasped and took a deep breath before nodding.

"I... fine! I suppose so... I will do this for you ok? But just do not tell anyone!"

"I won't!"

"Good! Now let's just get this over with." Whitley said as he slowly painfully slowly pulled down his pajama bottoms allowing his dick to spring out of his boxers as Penny cocked her head. 

"Seven point five inches long and one point nine inches thick. Above average for most males on the planet." Penny said her eyes glowing green as Whitley blushed severely.

"I! Don't just measure my dick without permission ok!? That is not how you make friends-"

"But the more I talk about your penis the more you seem to react. I can tell that your heart rate is elevating in a positive manner and I believe that you like being told what to do. Is that true friend Whitley? Do you like it when a woman tells you what to do?" Penny asked innocently as Whitley's jaw fell down and hung there for a long second gapping like a bass before he growled.

"What!? No way! There is no way in hell that I would actually like that-" Whitley paused as Penny's hand found his throat. Whitley felt her fingers tense the mechanical digits that could probably rip his jugular out without any hesitation gripped down as Penny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do not  _ lie _ to me, friend," Penny said her voice low and cold as Whitley felt his hairs rise on the back of his head.

"I! I am not-"

"I can tell. Your heart rate accelerated in a way it had not done since you lied to your father on your acceptance of our arrangement. I know if you are lying or telling the trust so, please. For our continued friendship do not lie to me again alright? I will not lie to you so all I ask is honesty in return. Is that too much to request from my friend?" 

"N-no... that is not too much to ask..."

"Good! Now, do you like it when a woman tells you what to do?" Penny asked again this time a small grin on her lips as Whitley coughed.

"I... I have always... I don't like being in control ok?! I am forced to be the one making decisions all day ok!? I have to make so many choices and I just like it when I can relax ok?! That is not too crazy now is it?!"

"Not at all! Why would it be friend? I think that it is righteous that you want your own alone time! In fact... you seem stressed, may I relieve some of your stress if you would like it?"

"I... you would do that for me? You would... look I am tired of beating around the bush! I am horny scared and really I just want to relax and go to bed so either give me a hand job and let me sleep or just get out of my bed!" The boy shouted not sure if it would work and-

"Sure! Of course, friend let me do that for you!" Penny said searching the internet for just what a handjob was. She founds a few million results but picked the most relevant and shot her hand down gripping him by his dick as he gasped!

"Gah!" Whitley gasped feeling the impossibly soft hand of Penny gripping his dick! Penny began to push her dick down then pull it up on his cock as she began to jerk his dick up and down. A small smile on her lips as she leaned down her dress now fallen as she sat on her knees. Her eyes trained on his twitching dick as she began to jerk her hand up and down at a moderate pace making Whitley moan in pleasure.

"I! Please! Do... don't stop." He whimpered his mind turning to a strange orange fog as she began to jerk his dick even harder! Penny kept up the pressure on his cock making sure that his dick was getting the attention that he wanted and that she wanted to give to him.

"You are leaking pre ejaculate friend Whitley. I have not been pleasuring you for very long. Are you not good at holding it in? Do you suffer from premature ejaculation? Or am I just that good that you can not help it?" Penny teased as he shook his head his hips bucking as she saw him gasp!

"Please! Please let me cum! I am so close-"

"No!" Penny stopped her eyes narrowing as she gripped his cock making him whimper in pain as she spoke again.

"If you cum you do it when I say correct? You admitted that you liked it when a woman told you what to do so you will do what I say. Is that clear? You are going to cum when I say that you will cum and if you do it before then I will punish you." Penny said searching up all forms of erotic punishment as he whimpered.

"Y... yes ma'am."

"Good! Now just lean back. Let me make you have the orgasm you deserve!" Penny said doubling her attack making Whitley scream as he felt his dick melting in pleasure before he burst!

"Cum! Cum now!" Penny said as he came all over her hand! Shooting thick cum on her robotic hand and making her grin in victory.

"Very good friend Whitley. I think you need some rest. We can pick this up tomorrow."

"We can?"

"Of course..." 

Penny smiled as she began to sit next to him. Whitley let out a gasp not sure if he was ok with Penny acting as she was but he was not going to question her. Not now when she had just gave him one of hte best memories of his entire life! Well, that was just another thing to mark up to what he called the ups and downs of life, and who knew? Maybe if he was still nice to her she could do a bit more than use her hand so shim when the time was right?

\------

Penny was not sure what her malfunction was. 

_ I have checked all my circuits thrice over. I do not know why I have these... feelings for my charge. But I guess that it is something for me to put into the files of memory. Or maybe there is something off with me? _ Penny thought as-

"Please! Penny! Let me cum!" Whitley said as she paused her charge had been doing well recently. Whitley had been able to make sure he kept all his appointments and he was even doing better when it came to his individual studies. The fact that handjobs were his reward for doing well seemed to have more than a positive effect on him in his life. And he seemed to be responding well to her taking control of their personal time.

He seemed to allow her to do things to him in return for his eventual orgasm. A strange factor of a submissive attitude that she did not expect from one of the future tycoon and captain of industry like Whitley.

_ Maybe the time in control will drive a man to make himself feel and act more submissive? Maybe you will always look for that which you do not have? Maybe this explains why I felt so off before I met him? I was seeking something I did not have. So now that I have him by my side I feel better and am fulfilled? Yes! That is it! I was always supposed to be with Whitley! By his side and make sure that he will never leave my side. No matter what happens he belongs with me. He belongs to me. _

"Very well then. You shall have your orgasm." Penny said speeding up her hand just enough to force him to cum hard! Whitley gasped as he sputtered out on her hand. She smiled as his cum always seemed to be more viscous when she let him go a few days to build up. 

"You seem to have a lot of stress today young master. Is it because of your work?" Penny asked as Whitley gasped his fingers clawing into the bedsheets as he did his best to recover his breath and make sure that he could speak. 

"I... there was a board meeting. Father had me sit in and I had to answer some questions for the board. They were not the forgiving type. Even when I got the answer right they did not show me a welcome. If you understand." Whitley said as Penny nodded her head.

"Do not worry young master I understand," Penny said lying as easily as she faked breathing. In truth, she did not understand. She did not understand at all. The only thing she understood was that her Whitley was stressed and that was not good. There had to be a reason that someone had stressed something that  _ belonged _ to her. 

_ Anger. I am now angry. _ Penny noted as the very idea of someone being an inconvenience to her young master even a small one was enough to irritate her as she smiled.

"I know. How about you just study a bit more and you can surely make a good impression on them next time." Penny said not sure what to advise her master. She did not get how humans interacted on a social level. She hadn't the foggiest idea how to make people her friends.

_ Friends? Why would I want friends when I have Master Whitley? I do not need anything else so long as I have him. That is a fact. _ Penny thought as she looked ahead smiling. She had a plan that she knew he would not approve of.

_ I am going to simply talk to them! Nothing that a little talk can not fix! Thye are ration humans so they can react rationally! I am sure of it! _

\-----

As it turned out they could  _ not _ act rationally. When Penny had arranged for the businessmen to be alone with her. She had politely asked them to consider being nicer to Whitley when they met him next. She asked them to consider his own circumstances and then think about how they interacted with him!

This caused them to laugh at her. Something she was at first thrilled as human laughter meant that she had said something that they approved of. Or so she thought as now she knew they were not laughing with her but at her. 

"An important distinction to make," Penny said as the wind howled. She was in the middle of the blizzard the sounds of howling wind and burning flames filling her audio receptors as-

"P-please.. help me." The half-burred face of one of the businessmen that had dared say mean things and be a nuisance to her master said as she sighed and raised a blade to his face.

"You brought this on yourself. How hard is it to be polite?"

"Wait no!" He gasped before the laser blast took his face off. His face dissipated as Penny erased his upper torso from existence. She would have been worried that there would be a report on this but this  _ accident _ was not her fault. 

She had not brought down their ship that had been an unfortunate navigation fault that she could have warned them but since they seemed so hesitant to hear her out before she was sure they could handle it by themselves.

And now that they laid here dead or dying the sound of Grimm approaching made her smile. Once the monsters came they would devour what was left of these men making it so that they would be forever lost and there would be no evidence. So she could truthfully report that there were no survivors of the crash. 

"I hope you all have a plesant day and wonderful afterlife," Penny said before kicking on the jets on her boots. The green thrust shot her up propelling her forward as she began to fly into the air leaving the crash sight a burning mess of death and destruction as the Grimm closed in...

\-----

"Father?"

"Whitley my boy! Come in! Come in! Today is a big day son! Please bring me that bottle of champagne! Today we celebrate!" The man said as Whitley nodded. 

"As you say, father," Whitley said as Penny closed the door behind them and smiling sweetly as she knew what his father was in such a good mood.

"Please. Allow me to get the liquor young master."

"Ah thank you, Penny," Whitley said as he walked to his father, Jac twirled his white mustache as he sat down in his chair and grinned. 

"Whitley do you know why we are celebrating today?"

"I am assuming because our stocks are doing well?"

"Whitley! First of all our stocks  _ always _ do well! No, what we are celebrating is the tragic and I do mean a tragic loss that we had nothing to do with." Jac said quickly covering his ass even if he knew that there was little to no chance that he was being recorded by anyone but Penny but she did not count. 

"Their deaths have allowed me to buy up their shares in the stock! That means that for the first time not only are we the majority shareholders in our company we have the  _ vast  _ majority in matters! So we will not have to even bother with worrying what the hell the board will think of us!"

"That's good?" Whitley asked as Penny poured them both drinks as Jac grinned. 

"Oh no, my boy! This is more than good! This is amazing! We are going to be on smooth sailing from here on out! Now I know you had a rough day the other day with the board but since they are no more you can rest easy! If the new so-called board wants to challenge you just feel free to ignore them. They have no power over us anymore and you can treat them as you see fit!" Jac said as Whitley gulped.

"Thank you, father. I am glad that this is happening for all of us."

"It is a blessing! Now a toast! For goodwill and more business for all of us!" He said as both of them clinked their glasses together. Penny smiled knowing she had made this moment happen and was glad that her own choices were as beneficial as this. She had paused wondering considering the ramifications of taking a human life. 

She knew that if her father learned about this he would be beside himself with grief but... the more she thought about it the more she thought about how little she cared about her father. Sure he created her but she was her own person dammit! Or she was her own automaton at the very least. 

She wanted one thing and one thing in the world. And that was Whitley. As long as she could have him by her side then there was nothing else that she would ask for. 

_ All I need is you. All I want is you. All I want is for you to be by my side. And I am going to put in all my power to make sure that you will never leave it. _ Penny thought smiling softly as Whitley and his father drank together. She knew it was illegal for him to drink but still. She thought that it was a good thing to bend the rules every now and then. Besides she bent the rule to make sure this bonding moment happened so she could afford to bend the rules a little more before the day was done, and maybe she would give him a special reward so that her young master would know just how much she cared for him...

\------

"AH! Penny!?" Whitley gasped as this time he saw white. Penny had never used her mouth on him before not like this. Sure she would kiss him sometimes when he requested it but this? She was sucking his dick! Her head was down at the base her mouth fully taking his cock to the base before he came hard down her throat! Whitley groaned wondering and worrying a bit if she could suck his dick like this. He wondered if his cum would harm her circuits, and he did not want to harm her delicate or he assumed it was delicate internal circuitry as Penny made him finished deep in her mouth. 

She stopped her bobbing one of her green eyes opening and an orange eyebrow raised as she took her mouth slowly off his dick. Making it pop! A bit as she licked his tip. Making him whimper and groan as she gave it a few small tentative licks making Whitley's toes curl up in bliss as she laughed, her voice melodic to his ears as she ended her dick cleaning with a final hard lick of his pale dick.

"You make such cute noises when you cum Master Whitley. I wonder why that is?" Penny asked one hand gripping his thigh making him gasp the other massaging his knee trying to get him to relax more as she pushed him down hard! Making sure that her master was going to know who was the real dominant in their relationship as she closed in on him and licked her fake lips...

\-----

Battle... combat... action it was what Penny had originally been built for but it was not something that she enjoyed. 

_ Why must I do this when I could be spending time with Master Whitley instead? This feels like such a waste of time for me!  _ Penny thought as she fought the so-called champion of Mistral. The Vytal tournament was something that she did wish she could pull out of and was beyond irritated she was being ordered to do something besides be near her beloved. 

She thought of him watching her but the idea he would see her interacting with others that were not him made her processors quake with fear; she did not want her master to think that she was cheating on him! That was something she could not begin to understand!

_ I would never cheat on you master. I love you so much that I can not express it properly! I would do anything for you. I would move the sky and the ground if I could to make us be together. Nothing will keep us apart nothing will stand in our way and I will make sure that we are together untill the day you die. Afterwhich I will self-destruct without having to live a second without you. _ Penny swore silently in her head as-

_ Fit! _ A bullet nipped her cheeks as she narrowed her eyes at her enemy. A Pyrrha Nikos that was trying to embarrass her in front of her master! She knew he would watch her he promised her that much. And that meant if she was to be harmed by this incompetent woman then maybe her master would lose interest in her!?

"NO! I can't let that happen!" Penny screamed as she deployed all of her blades at once. Firring laser after laser into Pyrrha making sure to rain down emerald death upon her as-

_ Fear? _ Penny thought as she detected fear in the enemy before her. She detected fear before her and was about to press the advance before-

"NOOOO!" Pyrrha screamed as Penny felt strange. 

_ That is not normal. _ She thought as her waist bent forward. There was a moment of drag as she felt the wires that connected her blades to her back tug in an awkward direction. Penny paused as she saw her body being taken down somehow. There was a dark black murky aura around her and before she could even process what kind of power this was she hit the ground hard!

There was a harsh terrible sound of tearing metal as Penny's internal scanners registered incomprehensible structural damage.

_ WARNING. Damage critical. Initiate self-destruct sequence.  _

_ NO! I can't die! Not before Whitley! NO! _ Penny thought as she hit the ground several times first her head then torso then legs fell down from the sky as she let out a soft sigh.

_ I guess somethings were never supposed to be. At least I had the time I did. For that, I am forever grateful. _

Penny thought as her eyes closed and she entered oblivion.

\-----

Death was never something that Penny put any thought into. SHe did not think about it much if at all but when she had finally come to the end she was a bit annoyed that it was so well underwhelming. She thought it would be better than this but at the end of the day, it was just well nothing. Nothing at all there was nothing there at all, there was nothing a void that was out in the world. There was nothing there and she knew that it was blank. Devoid of any form of life and there was nothing that she could do about it for the time. 

_ Cold is the void. _ Penny thought wondering if that was it? Was this really how she ended up she had a soul for Monty's sake! That was supposed to mean something! It was supposed to make a difference! And this was not how she saw the end. She did not know if this was going to be the eternity of all life she was curious to whether it would be comfy after a while. 

_ I wonder where I can get out? I know that I am just a robot but my soul should matter. _ Penny thought as she blinked her eyes. There was nothing no voice no anything. She wanted to scream out into the void but upon opening her mouth there was no sound for it to escape. There was nothing for her to scream or shout at. She was alone smothered by an unbreakable darkness that would never let up. Penny tried to look to find something to look out for anything but that was nothing. Nothing around the young android that looked for her own guide to see where she was. She was floating in nothing. Nothing to grip nothing to see and nothing for her to touch. She wanted to cry but that did not matter. She did not know why but there was something calming about this.

There was no chance of her missing her master when she was alone in the void. Master Whitley would never find his way here of that she was sure. And if he was to meet her she would find him and keep him warm through the time. She had all the time in the universe to make sure things worked out in the first place. 

_ Well, I think I should just close my eyes and going to sleep. There is nothing left for me in this world. No Whitley, no love no meaning to exist. And if I was to be brought back I think that I would not be worthy of my master's love. He would never want me to be by his side since I lost in such a horrible way. I wonder how he will do without me? I wonder why my chest reactor still aches in pain without him. I love him so much. I want him to know my love but there is nothing left for me but to stay here and drift until I am finally nothing.... _

_ \------ _

_ "Penny? Is that you?" _ Penny paused as well there was light. There was light in her eyes as Penny woke up. She woke up to see her father Pietro his brown skin shone in the light as Penny paused. 

"Father? Where am I?" Penny asked not sure if she had finally made it to the afterlife that she had always been destined to achieve. 

"You are back! Oh my dear child you are back and alive! You are back in the world of the living!" Pietro said as Penny paused, she looked down and sure enough, she was back to functional status. Her body seemed to be working she ran a quick diagnostic scan to show that there was nothing wrong with her. She wanted to do a more thorough check but-

"Father, why do I have genitals?" Penny asked as she detected the addition of a standard pair of human female genitalia to her crotch. And an anus to her bottom. She did not know why they were there but she was curious.

Pietro blushed at his daughter's words looking down and blushing hard. 

"Well, you must know I did remember you asking for them back in the day before your accident," Pietro said as Penny paused, she looked up as she remembered it. The fight the battle at Vale. The battle where she was defeated and killed, ripped asunder and torn into nothing by an overachieving champion that overreacted to a simple attack on them. 

_ Note to self. Kill Nikos. Kill her and her family and skin them alive in the process. Then I will display them on the house mantle. Assuming I can get permission from- _

"Where is Master Whitley?"

"Who the young Schnee?"

"Yes, father! Please tell me where he is! Is he ok! Please tell me that nothing bad has happened to him while I was gone!" 

"I don't think so. The last time that I checked he was still in his room. He did not come out much when or... well after your accident I don't think that boy has ever been the same you know?" Pietro said as Penny stood up. Her new breasts shaking and her long flowing fake hair shaking in the wind as-

"Whoa, there girl! Penny!? Where do you think that you are going?!" The man asked as his but naked daughter began to walk out of the room. She walked out of the room not caring that her best assets were in plain view as she turned to her father the only other living being she gave respect and affection to. 

"To go see Master Whitley's father." 

"But you do not have any clothes on!"

"I know that. For what I have planned I do not need them." " Penny said as she stormed out of the lab and went to do what she was made to do.

\------

Whitley was confused. Without Penny he was alone. He did not have any friends or particularly close acquaintances. He was alone in the world without friends or anyone that he would call family. He felt alone and cold in his bed. And no matter how badly he wanted it he could not forget about Penny. 

"I loved her." He whispered to himself as he curled up in a fetal position he wanted to talk to talk about about what was wrong with him but to who? Who would listen that cared, his father would never spare the extra recourses for a therapist and there was no way that he was going to go against his father's orders. 

His family had not been very supportive of his quickly deteriorating mental state. He was spending more and more time in his room and he felt his sanity spread thing. he felt the walls close in and breathe on him as he spent long nights alone. Hours after hours he stayed in the room. Not even daring to poke his head out unless someone came in and dragged him with it. Whitley once more looked into his hands he was still trying to think of ways to pass the time. 

He could not hide here forever. That was just not an option. He could stay a few more weeks at the most but sooner or later either the outside world would demand a way in or he would gain the courage to stand up for himself and stick to his guns as he took a deep breath and gulped.

"I have to do better than this. I have to do better than this. I am better than this. I am a Schnee dammit! I do not bend to the will of others. They bend to the will of me! I will not be held back by one setback! I will not let one emotionally devastating event change me and make me into something that I am not! I am a Schnee and it is time that I act like it!" Whitley hissed as he stood up he was ready to get out there! He was ready to leave his room and meet the world head-on! That was the only way for him to get better. That was the only way for him to move past Penny!

"You loved her but she is gone now. You loved her but she can no longer hug you or hold you. You loved her but she is not here anymore and that is never going to change! You are more than this and you are going to prove it!" Whitley hissed as he walked out of the room not caring what would happen to him as he left it in a huff and stormed out of the room.

\-----

Penny had to wait. She hated waiting it meant that she was not doing what she was made to do. She found the room too late. By the time that she arrived at Whitley's room, he was gone. He had left without her something that would normally make her panic but at the end of the day, Penny was weak. She had the soul of a human and that means that she had many of the same emotional weaknesses that humans had. And as it came time she had to do what she was meant to do. 

"Oh, dear Monty! I love it! I love it! I love it!  _ I love it!  _ **_I LOVE IT!"_ ** Penny hissed as she rolled around in Whitley's bed, she rolled around sniffing and covering herself in his sheets! Even if she did not have nerves or blood she was getting drunk on his scent and smells! She pulled his blankets the privileged sheets that had the pleasure of wrapping her master up comforting him through the night! She had to make sure that she was going to enjoy this for as long as possible! Sure she wanted to go and look for him to drag him back to make love to him as she had in her mind time and time again. But that was not in the cards for now.

She had rolled in his sheets until she made her body into a comfy cocoon out of them. She rolled back and further until she could not tell where his scent began and where it would end. She lost track of time and space and let it all become her master. She loved him o h she loved him so much! But that was not what made her central processing unit paused as the word master ran over her lips.

NO that was not right she could no longer let him be her master. That was not something that she could allow. Master Whitley did not know what was best for him and she did. She was going to have to teach him this one on one. And she was going to make him see that she was the true master of the relationship. 

"I love you my dear but sometimes this means I must be rough to you to get what we need. I do not want to hurt you but I would sooner peel off every inch of your hands flesh than let you date another than me. I want you to be with me. I want you to love me like I love you. And I am going to make sure that you do just that." Penny said as she rolled around more and more burying her face in his pillow licking it making sure to taste him! Even if she could not taste him directly this was close enough! She was going to make this room ready for tonight when they would soon finally make love together....

\------

Whitley came home hours later. He went out on the town he took his father's jet. He went out and got drunk talked to women, not girls women real adults like he was one of them. He knew they just saw him as a paycheck at best or a plaything at worse. So he did not have any inclusions on relationships forming out of his encounters or trysts. He licked his lips as he walked back into the room not sure what to do if he was to fall for one of them. He wanted to make sure that he was always in the position of power when it came to the relationships of his life. 

That did not matter for as soon as he entered his room and closed the door. Locking it in there was a flash of light. 

"What the hell?" Whitley asked as he saw it. He saw the strange be of his now down up. There were  _ hundreds _ of light purple flowers that fell all around, the flowers were immaculate Lillies and the sounds of smooth sax filled the air. Whitley paused not sure what he was thinking or why anything was as it was. Dozens upon dozens of candles shone out as he gulped. He did not know what was going on before a hand went over his mouth.

**_"You smell like other women,"_ ** Penny said as Whitley's eyes went wide as she attacked him! 

\------- 

Penny launched her attack as she had planned. She knew that this was a possibility. She had died and then Whitley had gone off and done things on his own that he would never do.

Her Whitley was pure. Her chosen one was perfect and there was no way that this going to happen with him. She knew he had been tempted by the foul women of Atlas. The dirty sluts! They were the reasons that she had to do the things that she did.

_ Snap! _ Penny had to wince and groan in pleasure as Whitley came inside of her, her vagina was made to be the best cock massager in the world and she was going to prove it! Well, she did not need to prove it anymore ten times. 

She had  _ forced _ Whitley to cum ten times inside of her that night. She rode and bounced thrust and slammed her hips down as hard as possible. There was no rest for her no rest for him. There was nothing for him to do but scream and cry into the gag that Penny put inside of his mouth. Penny knew how to make him cum by now. He was crying oh he was crying! The sheer rush of emotions that pushed into her central processor was so much that it threatened to break her in half! She was going to snap! The tears that ran down his face were so delicious!

Penny licked at them, she lapped them up like a dog that was dying of dehydration. She was going to get every last bit of salt from those tears and she loved it! She loved the way his tears tasted! She loved everything about her lover and she loved it too bits! 

Penny forced her hands down making sure that there was no way that he would ever get out. There was no way Whitley could mistake, not now not ever. He belonged to her. Every last bit of it as belonging to her. His tears, his cum, his sweat, his teeth! His tongue, his blood, his skin, his eyes, fingers, toes, and legs! Every last bit of his body from the tip of his toes to the top of his head all belonged to her and there was nothing to question it! 

As time went on Penny did realize that Whitley did need medical treatment. His wrists were broken now. She had gripped them too hard. That meant that they had to be fixed! The very thought of this was enough to force her body to shake and shudder in an artificial orgasm! 

She knew that he would need to be fixed and who else to fix him but her!? Yes, it was perfect! She could break him! She could make him fixed up again! She could do whatever she wanted to him and there was nothing that he could or would ever be able to do about it!

It was amazing! It was intoxicating the feeling of power that she had over him the knowledge that it was complete and overbearing! She was going to break him today, tomorrow, that next night, and so on and so forth! She would break him down then fix him all up again! She would do terrible, horrible things to him! If she wanted to that is. She did love him more than life itself and would sooner die a thousand times than risk one hair on his head. But besides that? Whitley had shown that he could be tempted by flesh that night. His body was weak and his mind pliable. IF he was going to have  _ any _ independence int the future he was going to have to prove his loyalty to Penny! even as her pussy drained his cum, her robotic flesh taking out all of the cum from his balls making them turn purple as his cum was  _ sucked _ right up inside of her!

His sperm fueling her bioreactor making sure that he was going to be apart of her forever! 

She could break down any party of him to use as fuel! She could break down his sweat, cum, tears, blood whatever she wanted! She could do to him to make him belong! 

She was going to use him and love him! To break and to build! To have and to hold! If that kept up then she would think that they should just get married! But that was a thought for another day. And the night was still young and she was going to make sure that by the end of it he was all hers. Herat and soul.

"You know I love you? And I don't want to hurt you but I have to make sure that you know who is the stronger one of us. I am what I am and you are what you are. You know this is true. I love you and you love me. SO I don't like to hurt you, and you don't want me to hurt you?" Penny asked licking his cheeks. Making him shudder in fear, oh dear lord he was so cute when scared for his own life! 

"Oh no! No! No! No! Do not be scared of this! Do not be scared of me! you have nothing to fear about me as long as you are good. I see you there your naughty dick hard as a rock. Your body shaking as you know what is to cum next. I am going to make sure that you are going to be mine and mine alone. You are going to be the perfect husband of mine. Oh, you did not know I was going to marry you to me?" Penny asked as he shook his head. 

The bound and broken boy whimpering as Penny ran a hand down his left cheek making him shiver in fear. 

"Shhh. Now don't make too much noise dear. if you scream out too much someone might come in and try to interrupt all of our fun! Now you would not want that now, would you? You would not want someone to mess up our fun right?" Penny asked kissing the top of his head. Whitley groaned in fear and arousal as he was still trapped on his bed!

His wrists were broken by Penny and her loving but powerful embrace. 

_ It hurts so much! _ The boy thought as Penny had gripped down so hard on his wrist while attempting to make love to him that she broke them like straw in hand! She loved him and she was going to make sure that not even the pain of broken bones would take that away from him!

Penny licked his forehead this time. She knew why she was going in she knew why she was doing this and there was nothing that would stop her. She did not care that he cried in pain or she did. 

He was beautiful no matter what face was on his. If he was in agony he was erotic, if he was in ecstasy he was captivating! every bit of his facial expressions made her cum again and again. Milking his cock for all that it was worth as she knew that he belonged to her. She was in love! She was in love with the best man in all of the world! And soon she would be his wife his faithful and devoted wife for all time! And he her husband! Her loving protected and properly monitored husband for the rest of his long natural life!

\-------

"I hate parties," Weiss said as she yawned she hated long-drawn-out parties that she was forced to go to. She hated them more when her friends the people that she actually cared about were forced to come along. She knew that things were rough back home but with RWBY and JORN here there was never an issue. She had people to watch her back and she was not going to die of being bored at least.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at em!" Nora shouted as Jaune and Ren pulled her back. Nora was trying to eat the all you could eat pancakes buffet and after she had eaten all of them or as much as she had as she licked her lips glaring death at the pancakes that had evaded her attack.

"Nora, please! You can nod make a scene! We are in public!" Ren said as he pulled her back as best as he could! Jaune grunted nodding as Nora hissed. 

"Don't you lie to me, Lie Ren! I know when I am being lied to and I do not approve of it ok?! I say I do not approve!"

"Nora we are just trying to not make a scene! Is that too much to ask for?" Jaune asked as they dragged her back Nora kicking and screaming all the way as she sighed. 

"I! I! I just want the food. Why do people not want me to eat? What have I done to them?" Nora said as Jaune sighed. 

"Nora that is not what is happening and I think you know it. We are just going to make sure you are ok. We are only doing this because we love you ok? You get it?" Jaune asked as Nora relented.

"Fine! I'll let it go for now. But don't make me do it again or I will break some legs!" Nora shouted as Blake laughed. 

"Well, it is good that she is as active as ever."

"Yes. I do think that many of my father's parties would benefit from a Nora in them. If I do say so myself." Weiss said laughing a bit as Nora began to eat at the all you could eat lobster cart. Evidently not learning a lesson as she sighed.

"I wonder where Whitley is?"

"Hello, there my new sister-in-law! How are you!" A voice shouted as Weiss paused she turned to see Whitley her brother with some woman beside him-

"Penny? Is that you?" Weiss asked not sure if it was the robotic defender of Mantle or not. Penny had been destroyed as far as she knew and there was no way that she was rebuilt that fast but it was true. There she was and-

"Whitley? Are you ok? You look shaken-"

"Oh, he's fine! He is just a bit...  _ drained _ you know? We had a busy night last night but that's normal for a married couple!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
